Te conozco
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: PearlxDiamond. Pearl esta celoso, esos celos le provocan una subida de adrenalina que tiene que expulsar por algun sitio.


Te conozco

Estaba harto, harto. Entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Tenia bastante claro que esa forma despistada y tranquila de comportarse era propia de Dia, pero eso no quería decir que pudiese dejar acercarse a cualquiera.

Pero la culpa no era de Diamond, no, la culpa la tenía ese maldito líder de gimnasio, ese Lecto. Con esa actitud tan despreocupada y ese pelo pincho, que parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe. No sabía que le pasaba pero desde hacía un tiempo no hacia más que perseguir a Dia.

Se tumbó en la cama frustrado, al poco de estar así oyó unos golpes en su puerta pero los ignoro, sabia de sobra quien era.

-Pearl… - oyó la voz del moreno al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿he hecho algo que te moleste?

El rubio tuvo que morderse los labios, Diamond no había echo nada, todo era culpa de ese estúpido rayo con patas. Se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de tocar la puerta, ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando abriese?

Fuera de la habitación Diamond esperaba con su característica paciencia la respuesta del rubio. Conocía a Pearl desde niños y había aprendido a ver lo que ocultaba toda esa energía, por ello cuando salió corriendo alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, supo que era mentira.

Saber que estaba ocultando algo le impulso a despedirse del líder de gimnasio y correr en busca del rubio, pero por supuesto este era mucho más rápido.

Cuando llego a su casa subió directamente a su habitación, sabía que estaría allí. Volvió a llamar esperando que la insistencia le hiciese reaccionar, pero tras unos minutos dedujo que esto iría para largo. Se sentó al lado de la puerta abrazándose las rodillas, esperaría hasta que Pearl quisiese abrir la puerta.

Por su parte el rubio se separó de la puerta con lentitud, no sabía que decirle al abrir la puerta y aunque hablase sin pensar, no quería echarle la culpa de nada a Dia. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, necesitaba descargarla como pudiese.

El sonido de un mueble estrellándose contra la pared hizo que Diamond saltase en su sitio, estaba claro como había decidido desahogarse Pearl. Pero el espero.

Los sonidos fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, pero tan pronto como habían empezado pararon. El moreno levanto la cabeza mirando la puerta de reojo. Cuando pasados unos minutos no escucho ningún otro ruido fue cuando decidió levantarse y encarar la puerta. Con cuidado giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta con lentitud, cualquiera que viese esa habitación diría que había pasado un terremoto por allí.

Dia se adentró en la habitación encontrando al rubio sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Con tranquilidad se agacho a su espalda abrazándole.

-No entiendo muy bien que pasa por la cabeza- empezó con calma- pero no quiero verte así, este no es el Pearl que me gusta.

Las manos del rubio atraparon las del otro apretándolas con fuerza, estaba temblando. Diamond apretó el abrazo dándole a entender que estaba ahí, que no iba a irse. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa Pearl se dio la vuelta para abrazar al moreno escondiendo su cara en el cuello de este.

Pasado el primer momento de sorpresa Diamond sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Sus manos acariciaron las hebras rubias de la cabeza del chico al tiempo que sentía las lágrimas del otro empapar su camiseta.

Aun paso un rato hasta que el rubio se calmó del todo, poco a poco se separó del sonriente Diamond, ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él con esa cara? Una vez se separó completamente de él lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en pie.

-Tenemos que ensayar nuestro numero-dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Dia asintió, era cierto que no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, pero tenía más que claro que prefería al Pearl eufórico e hiperactivo, aunque se agotase solo de verle.

La vista de Pearl se desvió a la ventana, tendría que trabajar duro para que ese líder no le quitase a su amigo, ¡le demostraría a Dia que era su mejor opción!

FIN


End file.
